My Immortal
by Sommer-hopeless romantic
Summary: A demoness with a dark past joins the Akatsuki and grows close to all of it's members, including a certain hotheaded Jashinist. When her feelings begin to grow she leaves for Konaha, only to become the muse for a certain artist. Who will she choose? The priest or the painter? Complicated background and storyline, LEMONS, and different ages. Naruto's generation is 22.
1. Chapter 1

_Sommer: Hello there beautiful people. Sommer here and hoping that you enjoy this little story I've started for you. For those of you who don't know I'm also the author of "Greed Chronicles" if anyone wants to check that out. _

_Hidan: Fucking warning. She doesn't fucking have a fucking computer so she only updates every once in a fucking while._

_Sommer: Indeed so without further delay, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Only my own OC's I apoligise if any of the original characters are a little OOC. The song for this chapter is "Rebirth" by Skillet._

_Hidan: Fucking enjoy heathens! _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Initiation**

**Sumara's POV**

"Can I ask why we're doing this again?" Another symphony of explosions.

I roll my eyes. I know poor shin can be a bit slow but this is getting ridiculous. I put a hand up to my mouth before answering. "If we're going to find the Akatsuki, we need them to come to us." With a long breath I release my fireball jutsu. "We're simply getting their attention." Personally I can't understand why they haven't already came. This part of the forest has pretty much been reduced to ashes thanks to us. According to the ANBU file Tsunade gave us, we should be within hearing distance from their hideout. Her instructions had been clear.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_So you wish to become part of the Hidden Leaf Village correct?"_

_We both nod. It's a lot to ask given our backgrounds but we're tired of being outcasts. I had told the Hokage as much. Something tells me we may get our wish, judging by the amount of sake she seems to have consumed. However I also believe it will come with a price._

"_I see. You do realize that according to our records, the two of you don't exist right?" Shin is the one to answer her._

"_Not surprising. The Root was always good at keeping secrets. I know for a fact that my records were destroyed when Danzo recruited me. It wouldn't surprise me if the same was done in Sumara's case."_

_I nod, giving a simple 'Hn' in response. The Hokage seems to buy it. Then again she won't accept us easily. Her eyes are closed in thought for what seems like minutes until finally she speaks. "In that case I'd like to propose a deal."_

_There it is. "And that would be?"_

"_Our village just recently underwent an attack by the Akatsuki. One of our best ninja and beloved sensei were killed. Our village can't take any more attacks right now."_

"_What are you asking my Lady?"_

"_To fully earn my trust and to become a part of this village, you must complete a mission for me. You must infiltrate the Akatsuki and aid them in their plans, drawing their attention away from Konaha."_

_I knew it._

"_But my Lady, wouldn't it make more sense to just act as informants?" He has a point._

"_Under normal circumstances yes, but since we just took out two of their members, they'll be expecting us to try and get more intel on them." That's a good point too._

_Shin looks at me and we both nod. "We accept." We can do this. We're strong and overall likable. No sweat._

* * *

Alright, the forest is almost gone. Where the hell is an S-ranked criminal when you need one?

"How long until you think they'll show up?" The hell if I know.

"They won't want neighboring villages to send scouts to inspect the damages. Shouldn't be long."

As if on cue, a kunai lands just inches away from my foot. Finally! I turn to be face to…mask? with my opponent. In front of meis a man in the traditional Akatsuki cloak with black spiky hair. His face is covered in an orange mask with swirls on it and a single eye hole. I can faintly see an ebony eye through it.

"Hey pretty lady! You shouldn't be here because Leader said so! Tobi thinks you should listen to Leader!"

I'm in love. I throw my arms around him with hearts in my eyes. "OH MY JASHIN YOU ARE TOO ADORABLE!" He laughs and lets me smother him with hugs. Shin's not amused and I can faintly see a drop of sweat on his brow.

"We're here on business Sumara. Not to get a pet." I just feign tears.

"But Shin! Look at him! He's so cute!" At this point he's returning my hugs and I notice a bi-colored man standing behind him. He has what looks like a venus fly trap encasing his head. I give him an enthusiastic smile. "Well hello there handsome!" He doesn't respond. My hugging partner does though.

"Zetsu! Zetsu! Tobi likes the pretty lady! Can Tobi keep her?"

"Yes Mr. Zetsu, can he?!" I would follow this adorable man to the ends of the earth. Zetsu just stares at his comrade.

"Are you really that stupid Tobi? **You can't just pick up intruders and bring them to base like lost dogs.**" Nice simile there plant man.

"We were actually hoping to get your attention." Oh yeah.

"And why **would that be**?"

"We'd like to make a little business proposition with your leader. We understand your need for secrecy so on that note, I think we should get going, wouldn't you say so?"

"We'll have to check." The fuck? I don't sense any more chakra signatures, so are they using a telepathic connection?

"**Of course.**" He turns and begins walking away. "Tobi, blindfold the girl and carry her. **Do the same to the boy and bind his wrists to yours."** Yes! We're in!

"Yes Zetsu! Yay! Tobi can keep the pretty lady!" He ranted about how he was a good boy from the moment he bound Shin to the moment we stopped walking an hour later. Just in case we didn't quite cut it, I was familiarizing myself with distinct scents and sounds the entire way. I'm pretty sure that if I had to find the place on my own I could do it. When Tobi took off the blindfold, I realized we were in what looked like a cave. *sniff* Yep definitely a cave. I'm rejoined by Shin and we then follow the two Akatsuki through the labyrinth of caverns. Going through this maze I'm surprised they don't get lost. I'm actually kind of excited to be meeting the leader of the most famous criminal organization in Japan. One the way to his office, a door catches my attention. It reads "Zombies" in running black paint. Must be the incapacitated member's room.

In all my daydreaming I hadn't realized that we were now standing in a dark paper filled room. Sitting behind a desk is an orange haired man with multiple piercings. I mean he is decked out! I thought I was bad with my pierced naval and the two bottom earrings and single top ones. This guy has me beat by a mile. His eyes are pretty. They're lavender with rings in them. They're unique.

"You wanted to see me." It's a statement, not a question.

I feel I should do the talking so I get serious. "Yes. We understand you have lost two members lately. We would like to fill that void."

* * *

**Shin's POV**

Could she have been any blunter? Oh well, guess you have to be with these guys. Guess I should just sit back and let her handle this. I do respect how quickly she got serious.

"That's a risky proposition Miss…?"

"Sumara."

"No last name?" Shit. There's a line there and he's flirting with it.

"I was abandoned at birth so I don't really use it that often."

"For the sake of background searching I would prefer to know it anyway." Damn it shut up! You're just lucky that Sumi's not going through one of her bipolar mood swings.

"If it's absolutely necessary…" Huh? She just gonna tell him? "It's Uchiha."

His eyes peak with interest. "Really now?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. It's was just thought that there were only **two** members of the clan left. I'm sure you're aware of the clan massacre correct?" I grit my teeth and my knuckles turn white from clenching my fists. I move forward but Sumi holds up a hand, her expression stoic.

"I heard. Like I said though, I was abandoned at infancy so I don't know much about it; just that the two survivors were brothers and went their separate ways." I smile, that's my girl.

"So the fact that you have relatives out there doesn't peak your interest?"

"I can deal. I went this long without them didn't I?"

"Well, then miss Uchiha, if you are truly set on becoming a part of this organization, you will have to recover the rings of our lost members. You will then be placed against one of our active members to test your worthiness. So with that, what's **your **name?"

I perk up. "Shin."

"Again, I'll need a last name."

"Don't have one. In Roots you have no past, no future, no emotions or ties to the world. That said we certainly didn't have names."

"I see. A true shinobi you must be then." I scoff. There is no such thing as a true shinobi.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but those rules don't apply to me anymore. The only reason I even stayed in the Root as long as I did was because of a young boy that I adopted as my brother." I drop my gaze. My little artist. "He'd be one year older than Sumara." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I lift my gaze. Her bottomless eyes meet mine. Even looking at me like that she can still cheer me up. A clearing throat snaps me back to reality.

"Under different circumstances you would have been killed on sight. However, considering our current dilemma, I'm willing to consider you as additions. Are we clear?"

"Yeah…."

"Pein." I snap my head to Sumi. How the hell did she get his name? It looks to me as if he wants to know to.

"The papers on your desk are signed Pein of the rain village. That's your name right?"

"Your eyesight is impressive." She flashes him a mischievous grin and a wink.

"It's one of my perk's among other things." I deadpan. She **would** flirt with her soon to be, S-ranked boss. From this point on she will cease to amaze me.

"Should you become a part of this organization you will address me as Leader." Doubtful that Sumi will. She's not big on titles. Pein folds his hands under his chin and just stares at us coldly. "Before you leave I'll need personal data." Sumi goes back to 'serious' mode.

"Fine. What do you need?"

"Height, weight, age, blood type, kekkei genkai if any, tattoos, chakra natures, area of jutsu specialty, and village of origin." Damn, thorough isn't he? I'll let Sumara go first.

"Height: 5'7". Weight: 114 pounds. Age: 21. Blood type: AB. Kekkei genkai: the sharingan. Tattoos: none. Chakra natures: able to perform all five but stay primarily in the fire and lightning types. Jutsu specialties: I excel in ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and I have even gone so far as to develop senjutsu." Rub it in why don't you? She's by far the greatest ninja I know. Her anger management problems, her demon, and her previous sensei are probably big contributors. Dammit! My major skills come from her!

"Height: 5'8". Weight: 128 pounds. Age: 26. Blood type: B. Kekkei genkai: none. Tattoos: none. Chakra natures: wind and water. Jutsu specialties: my taijutsu is exceptional. I'm the best at what I do and what I do is close range combat. The majority of jutsus I use I have learned from Sumi." I just wanna get this over with. Let's give him his info, get the rings, win a couple fights and kick this mission's ass! He seems to be done and I begins heading out only to realize that Sumi's still eyeing him. He doesn't look up.

"Zetsu will accompany you to get the rings." When he finally does look up his expression doesn't waver. "Did you need something else Miss Uchiha?" She returns his stare with a cold glare.

"I would like to make a proposition that will guarantee our acceptance. A deal." He leans forward slightly.

"I'm listening."

She starts pacing in front of him. Nobody else would notice but she's purposely folding her arms **under** her breasts and swaying her hips. And yes, I notice this because she's used it on me a couple times to get her way. It worked for a while until I realized that I could never see her as anything other than a sister. I mean don't get me wrong she's incredibly hot, I just can't think of her like that. Her stare softens and her voice lowers. "What if I told you that I could guarantee the return of the infamous Zombie Twins? As if they never were…disposed of?"

I take back what I said earlier about her ceasing to amaze me. Hell no! "Sumara!" She makes no indication that she heard me. Damn it!

"I would say that we could use your talent in this organization." At this she stops and smirks at him.

"Alright then, I do that and you let us become official members of the Akatsuki. Do we have a deal?" He remains motionless for about 3 minutes before standing. Analyzing him I'd say his height is exactly 5'11". Taking her hand he nods. "We have a deal. Welcome to the Akatsuki."

* * *

_Me: I hope you enjoyed. I realize it could have been better but I'm doing this at 3:30 in the morning for Jashin's sake give me a break._

_Hidan: I'll sacrifice you all to Lord Jashin!_

_Me: ANYWAY...please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hello my beautiful readers! So nice to talk to you yet of all shout outs to some reviewers.  
_

_Deziprincess88: I'm glad you like the beginning. I actually was worried about what people would think considering many questions come up that aren't answered until later on._

_Leahcar-Soutaichou:__I'm glad you like it :)__  
_

_sailorangelmoon1: You wanted to read more well here it is lol_

_Now that that's done...Hidan?_

_Hidan: Sommer doesn't fucking own Naruto or the references to songs and or modern people. The fucking song for the chapter is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. Enjoy heathens!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Retrieving the Zombie Twins**

**Sumara's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"You know Dickless, despite what you may think, I do have eardrums." You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say he's upset. I laugh inwardly to myself. Jashin I'm such a bitch. Oh well, people just gotta deal or be sacrificed.

"DAMN IT SUMARA I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I can feel a vein out on my forehead. I can also sense Zetsu getting annoyed as well. I signal that to Shin by jerking my head towards him. He stops shouting like I knew he would and we both activate our mental path of communication._ "You said you would never use that jutsu again!" _

_"Desperate times call for desperate measures."_

_"The last time you used that jutsu you nearly died!"_

_"Yes Shin, I was there. And if I remember correctly, I used it for your sake." _I immediately regret the words as they spill from my mouth and his gaze drops. He still obviously feels guilt for my almost death. _"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."_

_"No,"_ he says, _"It was my fault anyway."_

I shake my head. _"Stop beating yourself up over it. You couldn't help it. Besides, it was my choice in the end."_

_"Yeah, I know..."_

_"I'm prepared for it this time around anyway."_

He nods, breaking the connection. "Okay." At that last audible word, Zetsu turns with an eyebrow arched.

"He's just nervous about my deal with Pein." He nods.

**"It would do you well to call him Leader.** Any who, I'm curious as to what your planning myself." At this point I've picked up that Zetsu's halves have different personalities. The white one seems to like me more.

"Don't worry, I'm planning on letting you stick around to watch the show."

**"I look forward to it."**

The walk to Konaha was quiet and fairly uneventful. Since we're not members of the village I have to improvise when I want in. Which brings us to now. Zetsu can get in easily without being detected so Shin and I are left here at the gate. Luckily though, it's Genma on sentry duty. It's not exactly a secret but he has a crush on me. Then again so do Kotetsu, Izumo, Jaraiya, Shino, Kiba, well you get the picture. Long story short it'll be a piece of cake getting in. I adjust my white, loose sleeved top so that my boobs are more obvious and making my ruby belly ring stand out more. It shows off my whole stomach anyway. I then adjust my scroll pouch so that it's concealed by my purple obi. I put on my most seductive smile and hold myself high, walking tight up to Genma. His gaze rests on me and his eyes widen and his cheeks tint pink. "Hey hot stuff." He's taller by nearly four inches so he gets a nice look down my shirt when I stop just inches away from him.

"S-Sumara, uh h-hey." _Step one of the plan: Stutter...got it._ I can't help but giggle when his grip on his mouth senbon loosens and it nearly falls out of his mouth. Shin doesn't even bother doing anything. He just sits back and lets me lead like usual. It's a mutual thing we have going. I press myself against him and tilt his chin upwards slightly with my index finger. I give him a pouty face and a baby voice. "Genma baby, you never come out and have fun with me anymore." His comrade, who I don't know, gives him a look of shock and he shakes his head, trying to clear up that I didn't mean it like that. I grind my hips against his and feel his hardening member as a response. _Step 2: turn on...complete._

"Y-you wanna have s-some f-fun?" I rub his chest suggestively and bite my lower lip before nodding. I hear his heart rate quicken and I beckon him closer. I press my mouth to his ear and whisper some things...things children should stay unaware of if you catch my drift... and I hear him give a near silent moan.

"Sound good?" He nods shakily. _Step 3: submission...yep, mission accomplished._ As Shin and I enter the village I turn and blow a kiss at a dazed and horny Genma. Shin sighs. "What?"

He shakes his head. "You are one lethal bitch you know?"

I grin. "Don't I?"

"No seriously. You're like the living embodiment of death...only with a vagina..." That got me...I erupt into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Zetsu must have enjoyed it too because when we met up in the alley he emerged from the ground with a smile on his face.

"Interesting means of persuasion you have there Sumara."

"I don't wanna brag but it was rather priceless if I do say so myself."

**"Are you really going to pleasure him?"**

I shake my head. "He's cute and all, but despite being a little flirty I'm no slut. I'm not the kind of person who just fucks any guy with a hard on."

**"I relayed that technique to Leader as well. **He was quite amused. **He pities the fool though." **Shin clears his throat rather loudly and pulls me back to reality.

"Hello, we are on a mission here." I roll my eyes at his frustration.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girl to fill your head with devilish fantasies."

"Damn it Sumi you don't have to rub it in!"

"Whatever floats for you Dickless."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Jashin I love it when he's mad. I can tell Zetsu's ready to go home though.

"He is right Miss Uchiha. **We need to get this over with." **I sigh

"Alright then, here's what we'll do. Shin, you and Zetsu make your way to the Nara complex and dig up...uh...what was his name again?"

**"Hidan."**

"Right. While you do that I'll head to the hospital morgue where they're undoubtedly doing examinations on..Kakuzu?" Zetsu nods. Hey I remembered. "I'll grab his body and we'll meet up just outside of Shikamaru's place."

"What the hell am I supposed to do about his weird ass watch deer?!" I roll my eyes at Shin.

"Use the soul jutsu I taught you. They'll turn tail and run." He nods along with Zetsu. "Alright then, let's get 'er done." I leave them there and enter the flow of pedestrians, heading straight for the hospital.

* * *

**Zetsu's POV  
**

I keep an eye out for Sumara as I take to ground, sure enough she goes straight for Kakuzu. I feel I can trust her so I turn my attention to Shin, who's complaining and cursing the fact that he's still single.

**Quite the knucklehead ninja wouldn't you agree?**

_Indeed, he's definitely hyperactive at times. He's focused on the main goal though._

**He's a liability.**

_Perhaps._

**The girl is much more interesting. She's a Uchiha after all so her power should be quite immense.**

_True. She won't join us without the boy though._

**To obtain a fruiting tree you must first care for the seed.**

_And that's what we shall do._

Once at the complex, the boy enters the trees' canopy and works to avoid the clan itself or their deer. It's a fair distance before he comes upon Hidan's burial site. It was marked with the remnants of the paper bombs that Nara used. Closing his eyes he picks up on Hidan's chakra signature. He seems to be surprised that he's still alive. "I guess she'll only have to use the jutsu twice," he says. It must pose some sort of hazard to her. I was under the impression that she would be using a reanimation jutsu. The boy takes note of the numerous deer grazing over Hidan's burial site. He crouches into the bend of the tree and whispers. "Come on out Zetsu."

With a little hesitation I phase through the bark of the tree and clamp a hand over his mouth so he doesn't scream from shock. After a moment of rapid breathing he calms down and I remove my hand. To my surprise he starts taking his clothes off . When completely naked he hands his clothes out to me. "You'll need to hold onto these." I take the garments and hold them at my side, completely oblivious to what he's going to do next. He crouches once more and makes a single one handed chakra radiates from his body and he vaguely mutters what I assume is the jutsu Sumara taught him. "Inner Soul Jutsu: Transformation Canis Lupin." There's a puff of smoke and the silver haired ninja is replaced with a silver wolf with onyx eyes. The fur on it's head is slightly longer and shaggier than on the rest of it's body apart from the tail, giving it the look of Shin's original hair.

**That's Shin?**

_Yes._

With a loud snarl he leaps from the branch and to the deer below, who then go into a panicked retreat. He snaps at their hind legs and begins herding them into another area of the forest.

**An interesting jutsu.**

_Very unique to say the least._

**Handy in a situation such as this.**

_These two are certainly full of surprises._

**Perhaps if things don't work out for them in the organization, Pein will let us eat them.**

_I like them though._

**We can't get attached to anyone. Especially potential food.**

_I suppose._

I see off in the distance that the young Nara boy has discovered Shin. He doesn't seem to buy the idea of a lone wolf in his forest without killing anything. Shin tries to act natural by tucking his tail between his legs and growling while backing up.

"Just what are you doing here?" He's definitely suspicious. The boy is a genius so this could be the end.

* * *

**Sumara's POV**

I look up at the hospital hesitantly. When was the last time I was in one of these?After joining Shin with me I believe. Yeah, when the only one to take me in was Dibutsu of the temple where we later converted. He kept us in the temple's medical room underground until I was well enough to leave. I never really knew why he helped me but I stayed away from hospitals since.

I really don't want to go in there, it freaks me out. I guess if I'm going to be a member of the Akatsuki though I have to. I have to if I'm ever going to be a part of the village that he loved. I let out a sigh, take refuge in a tree, and pull out a scroll. I open it and bite my thumb hard enough to bring blood and smear it across the surface. Out of it comes my old uniform. Oh the memories in this thing... It's a simple cat suit that fits me pretty tightly and it comes up to form a mask over my mouth and nose much like my...son, used to wear. Bandages cover my forearms and calves and my black heel boots are high tops. Strapped around my thighs are my sai holsters. To finish off the look I slip on my fingerless gloves.

Right as I'm about to enter I notice two familiar faces exiting through the doors.

"Hey Sakura! Can we stop for some ramen? I'm starving." The pink haired med ninja gives his bandaged arm a pat. By the look of how it was done I'd say he broke it in several places.

"Sure, why not? We'll meet up with Sai at Ichiraku's."

"Yeah!" I can't help but smile beneath my mask. Naruto is suck a knucklehead. I may not be a member of the village but I'm here frequently and know most of the ninja here, at least the bigger names like Naruto. He reminds of Shin a lot and Sakura is nice and a very skilled med ninja. I've never met Sai but I hear from some of the girls around here that he's cute but hard to be around because he was Root brainwashed. I thought about asking Shin if he knew him but I remembered that they don't have names in Root. I don't think he's ever seen me anyways.

I slap myself mentally. Sumara Uchiha concentrate! Contrary to what most ninja would do, I walk straight up to the front desk and ask the secretary which way to the morgue. She politely points me in the right direction and I begin following the signs. Seems easy enough.

"Just remember what I said Kakashi."

"Yes malady." Shit! I extend my claws and make a leap for the ceiling, twisting mid-air and sinking my claws into the paneling and using chakra in my feet to stick. At that moment Tsunade rounds the corner with a brunette ninja and none other than the great Copy Cat ninja himself. Looking bored as usual I see, always serious. He takes after his father in that. For a brief moment I recall him 19 years ago, so innocent and such a skilled chuunin. I miss those days. Kakashi then breaks through the silence.

"Yamato, do you have any idea where Naruto was heading?"

"I believe he was going to bug Sakura into taking him to Ichiraku's." The masked ninja rubs the back of his neck and sighs, closing his visible eye. I remember when he used to show of both.

Sounds like Naruto alright. Guess I'm going to Ickiraku's then." At this point Tsunade passes under me followed by Yamato. Kakashi drops his hand and seems to follow but stops directly beneath me. Damn, he's going to look up. He can't know I'm alive after all these years, let alone that I'm working for the Akatsuki. Just as he reclines his head I lurch forward and activate my jutsu mid-air. 'Inner Soul Jutsu: Transformation Canis Lupin,' I chant mentally. As his eyes land on the ceiling I land behind him at the end of the hall on four black paws. I use my nose to nudge my stuff into an open closet and his head jerks around. He see's me curled into a charcoal ball of fur. I raise my head and feign a canine yawn, then perk up my ears and cock my head to the side.

"Well now, just what are you doing here girl? Your owner a patient here or something?" He crouches next to me and scratches behind my ear. I look up at him with my literal puppy dog face and whimper. His eye closes and I know he's smiling.

"Now, now, who's a pretty girl?" Since he always had a way with canines I thump my black tail against the floor and gently lick the tip of his nose, earning a chuckle from him.

"That's right you are." For a brief moment our eyes lock and his expression saddens. "Such beautiful eyes you have. They remind me of someone I haven't seen in a long time." I didn't expect him to react like this. I expected anger. I nudge his hand with my nose and lick his palm and he rubs my head once more before his attention is stolen once again.

"You coming Kakashi?" Yamato pokes his head from around the corner and Kakashi sighs.

"Coming." With one final pet he stands and and follows after Yamato. "You be a good girl now." I give a simple yip in response. After he leaves I wait until his chakra signature disappears and sneak into the closet to redress. It's the downside of my jutsu and I'm working on it. I really hated that look on his face. It pains me to know that I'm the cause of his sorrow. I sigh. Upon exiting the closet I bump into the chest of the last person I need right now: ANBU guard. Damn you Tsunade...

I dodge to the side as a katana comes down where my head would be. Guess my outfit doesn't say friendly to these guys. Soon enough I'm surrounded by five ANBU.

"Whoa now boys, I just need to grab a corpse and I'll be leaving." The one I ran into charges again. On instinct I activate my sharingan and allow my hair to shield my eyes from them. I sidestep, missing his punch by inches. "Too slow." I return his punch with one of my own, hitting him directly between the eyes of his bear mask. The other four charge and thanks to my sharingan I dodge all of the attacks. With a back-flip toward my destination, I grab my right sai and give it a playful twirl before slicing shallow cuts across their chests. "Come on guys is this really necessary?" Three ninja lay bleeding on the ground and another stands before me, reaching for a kunai. Suddenly though I feel strong arms wrap around me. I turn to see Bear, his mask cracked from where I hit him. He leans to whisper in my ear.

"Sorry about this sweetheart." I hear a deep rumble from my subconscious. Jubi's awake.

_'Allow me to assist you child'_

**'You up to it? It's been a while since I've transformed so I'd prefer to just do a boost okay?'**

_'If that is what you wish dear.' _With that I allow him to fill me with his chakra and my sharingan dissipates and is replaced by my eyes shifting to that of Jubi's. The ANBU tries dragging me to the lobby but I make a suggestion to Jubi.

_'Let's S.I.N.G for him.'_

**'It's a good move at this point.'**

I bring my elbow back and spell out the acronym as I continue. "Solar plexus." I then bring my foot down on his. "Instep." His grip around me loosens and I twist in his arms and bring my fist back. "Nose." The cartilage shatters under impact and I bring my knee up into his nether regions. "Groin." He releases me and hits the floor in a fetal position. I smirk. Works every time. In the struggle my mask came loose. The remaining ANBU turns and starts to attack but his eyes widen at seeing my face. I know what he's seeing. Fangs protruding over soft lips as I stare back at him emotionless. My irades snow white and outlined in a ring of black, slitted pupils resting in their centers. Jubi's violet/black chakra seeps from my body and he cringes back.

"What-What the hell are you?!" I give him a predatory smile and narrow my gaze. When I speak, Jubi amplifies my voice with his.

"No one special. Just a demon in waiting." He turns and dashes out of the hospital to get back up I presume and I quickly make for the morgue, leaping from one wall to the next.

_'I do believe you scared him shitless my dear.'_

I roll my eyes. **'Gee, you think?'**

At this point my chakra is normal again and my body is changed back as well. I stop in front of the morgue and readjust my fallen mask and quickly enter, sniffing around for the scent I picked up on in the hideout. I jerk my head to the right and go straight for compartment 205. Sure enough when I open it it's him. He's not that bad looking actually, for a dead guy I mean. He's darkly tanned and he's very toned and muscular. His hair is a shaggy chocolate brown. His whole body is covered in stitches and some even spill from his mouth.

Suddenly dozens of chakras enter the building and I know it's the ANBU on my tail. I toss Kakuzu's body over my shoulder like it's nothing and go straight for the window leaping out and covering myself with a cloaking jutsu and head to Shikamaru's.

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Just what are you doing here?" The young Nara raises an eyebrow at the silver wolf. Wolves don't come into this forest he speculates. The canine snaps it's viscous jaws, tail between it's legs. Shikamaru watches it with interest, thinking the worst from the start. 'Maybe it's been tamed...' Footsteps sound behind him and he turns to see his father.

"A lone wolf huh?" The older Nara stands at his son's side, observing the animal. His son nods.

"It was chasing the deer, but I have a feeling that's not why it's here."

"You think it's been trained as a ninja hound of sorts?" Shikamaru nods.

"It would explain why it doesn't run and faces me off without attacking."

"It would," the elder Nara begins to walk towards the beast when a rustle of leaves catches everyone's attention. They turn to the bushes and stare wide eyed as a black female wolf tackles the silver male to the ground. The two canines then proceed to claw and snap at eachother while rolling in the dirt. Shikaku backs up to his son's side once more. "Looks like he's not alone after all."

Shikamaru sighs. "Yeah, what a drag."

"Shikamaru Nara!" The two turn towards the voice as a grave looking ANBU runs up to them.

"What is it?"

The ninja halts, panting. "Your assistance is requested at the hospital!"

Shikaku steps forward. "Why? He's on vacation and he is no medical ninja."

The ANBU shakes his head. "It's the body of the Akatsuki that was brought in for examination. It's been abducted. Your presence is requested as well Shikaku." Shikamaru's eyes widen and he wastes no time in leaving. His father however hangs back and sighs.

"How troublesome." He starts following the ANBU but spares a last glance at the wrestling wolves. "You'll be dealt with another time." With that he's gone. Little did he know that with every growl and snarl the two dogs were talking to eachother.

_'What the hell Sumara!' _Shin snaps.

_'You almost blew our cover dumbass! You're lucky I managed to cause such an uproar back at the hospital!'_ Her hunkering form trembles in frustration. Shin barks a laugh.

_'Come on Sumi, calm your tits and stop worrying. They're gone now so I can dig up that guy Hidan and you and Zetsu can go ahead and head back with Kakuzu.' _She gives a whimpering sigh.

_'Fine. I'll go ahead and start the jutsu so that he'll be ready to reassemble the other one when you bring him back.' _With that she barks upward to Zetsu who holds a lifeless Kakuzu in his arms along with Shin's things. Leaping onto Kakuzu in her canine form, Zetsu closes his flytrap and takes to ground, leaving Shin to begin his rescue by sinking his claws into the soft earth.

* * *

_Me: I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
